


Family Easter.

by LunarPlayer16



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Legends of Tomorrow Didn't Happen, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Mention of sex, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Leonard Snart, Secret Relationship, Slow Build, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarPlayer16/pseuds/LunarPlayer16
Summary: Barry and Leonard are soulmates. There marks are different from everyone else's, and they want to know why. They've also been keeping their relationship secret from Barry's family. What happens when Barry gets Leonard to have Easter with his family?





	1. Chapter 1

Barry glanced at his phone, noticing that Iris had texted. The silver device giving off another buzz from the group message before he set it down on the bed. The arm draped around his waist moved a bit as the other occupant got comfortable. He could feel the man’s heartbeat through his back as Barry smiled. Barry spun to face his partner as he tucked his head against the man’s chest. He smiled scanning his sleeping partner's face over before placing a small kiss on his chin.

“Morning.” Barry whispered as he saw the icy blue eyes flicker open.

“Mornin.” Len muttered in response as he kissed Barry’s forehead. His hand moving up Barry’s arm before resting on his shoulder, as he lightly ran his thumb over Barry cheek.

“So tomorrow’s Easter.” Barry started as Len stared down at his boyfriend. Rolling onto his back, Barry followed after curling up to Len’s left side.

“We talked about this.” Len responded as he ran his right hand over his face. His right arm covered in what appeared to be lightning as it marred the skin almost like a scar. The branching path of the scar covering his already damaged skin. Barry glanced at his left shoulder the black mark mimicking frostbite covered his shoulder to his elbow. Small traces of blue snowflakes were hidden amongst the black, only to become obvious in the cold.

“Please… Len they keep asking me.” Barry whispered into his ear before kissing the criminal’s neck. Len ran his left hand through Barry’s hair as he gazed into his hazel eyes.

“You know why I can’t.” Len stated as Barry rolled away from him. “Are you seriously punishing me?” Len questioned as Barry got up from the bed.

“Yep.” Barry commented as he slipped his thumbs into the waistband of the black boxers. Len rolled his eyes as he stretched and sat up.

“Barry, I’m not going to go to a house where there are a handful of people who absolutely hate me. You only told Cisco that we were dating, and his reaction was abysmal.” Len started.

“Len, Cisco… overreacted.”

“He called you a traitor and wouldn’t talk to you for three weeks.” Len responded as he swung his feet off the end of the bed. His plaid pants coming into view as he glanced at Barry waiting for a response.

“I mean… it was a bit of a reaction… He doesn’t know that we are soulmates. No one does outside of Lisa and Mick. I just want my family to know as well.” Barry stated before sitting down on the bed. Len watched him for a few moments, Barry could see the gears as they turned in his head.

“You know Mick was an accident.” Len muttered as he got to his feet and walked past Barry and out of the bedroom. Barry got up following his partner to the small kitchen in the safe house. It wasn’t a big kitchen, it had a tacky white counter that had small cracks running in it. The cabinets were missing a few handles and the old blue fridge has seen better days. The table that housed three chairs was covered in dents and scratches. Some which Barry really didn’t want to know how they got there. 

“I know Mick was an accident. It’s just… We’ve been together for a year now, Len. I just want my family to meet you. It helps that they are willing to meet you as well.” Barry stuttered. “Please, just consider?” Barry asked as Len scanned him over reading his expressions like a book. Reaching over he turned on the Keurig, as he grabbed a red mug and a blue mug from the drying rack.

“I’ll consider.” Len muttered as Barry blurred forward hugging his boyfriend. Placing a kiss on the man’s cheek, he rushed off to get his phone as it rang. Len shook his head as he slipped the first pod into the machine and put the red mug underneath. Barry returned dressed for the day in a plaid shirt and his brown coat hung over his arm. “I’m going to burn that bag.” Len whispered as Barry grabbed the messenger bag off the chair he had thrown it on last night.

“No you won’t.” Barry said before taking the now full red coffee mug from the Keurig. Len rolled his eyes as he counted out the seconds until his drink was ready, his fingers lightly drumming against his arms as he waited. Barry smiled at Len as he glanced at his watch, noticing he might be early today. “I still have time.” Barry cooed as Len raised an eyebrow as the speedster took a step forward.

“You trying to get fired?” Len questioned as the small smile that was on Barry disappeared.

“You always want to have sex before I leave.” Barry hesitated as Len chuckled.

“Not today, Scarlet.” Len muttered as he finished counting and grabbed the mug the second the coffee stopped. “Julian has already sent you to the office once. You don’t need a second time.” Len stated as Barry raised an eyebrow.

“You care about what Julian thinks?” Barry questioned.

“Not particularly, but I do like hearing your stories. Also I think showing up on time will piss him off even more.” Len stated as Barry laughed. Barry finished off his coffee before rinsing the mug out and kissing Len.

“See you after work.” Barry whispered as he blurred out of the safe house. Len could only chuckle as he walked over to the couch, grabbed the remote and flicked on the news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe asks about Easter. Julian gets curious.

“So you coming tomorrow?” Joe asked as he walked up to the CSI lab where Barry was flipping through a file. He glanced up at the dark skinned man for a few seconds before returning to his writing.

“I’m coming.” Barry stated.

“You know what I mean? Is your other half coming, along?” Joe questioned as Barry gave a small smirk. His family knew that he had found his soul mate. Barry stopped wearing short sleeve shirts around them. It was a way of keeping his family hidden from the relationship he had started.

There were even a few times, when he had caught Iris trying to get a peak at the mark. Only to send a glare at her to send her smiling before she darted away. Eddie has been just as curious. He tried time and time again to get Barry to remove his long sleeve shirt while the two as Eddie said ‘hit something’. The man’s own mark was visible on his wrist where a silver dove sat. It was small in comparison to Len’s and his marks. Iris’s blue star sitting on her wrist opposite Eddie’s. As for Joe’s mark, Barry had only ever seen it a few times. It was located on the man’s shoulder blade. It had lost all its color, the once pink rose now matched Joe’s dark skin.

“He hasn’t decided yet.” Barry admitted as he continued to write out the small tidbits of information he may have missed. The detective was silent as he put his hands on his hips staring down at Barry.

“Can’t you persuade him or something like that? I mean you’ve known your soulmate for a year.” Joe started as he grabbed the small red stress ball off the table. “I mean you should have a good amount of sway.” Joe said as Barry stared up at his father.

“I’m not going to force him into something he doesn’t want to do.” Barry responded as he heard Julian give a small chuckle.

“You not forcing people to do something they don’t want to do? I must be in a different world.” Julian jested. Barry rolled his eyes as he glanced at his father for a few seconds as the detective leaned against the table.

“Come on Barr. Everyone is dying to meet him.” Joe whispered as Barry smiled. He could only imagine what could happen. He understood Len’s fear. Why would they be willing to allow a criminal who has kidnapped and tortured many of them to be among them? They wouldn’t and it was a fear that Barry had as much as Len did.

“Yah, I know, but like I said. I’m not going to force him into something that makes him uncomfortable. If he wants to come, then he’ll come. If he doesn’t, I will have the lunch with you and take off afterwards to spend the evening with him.” Barry informed. Joe huffed a breath before setting the stress ball down and getting up.

“Iris, Eddie, Caitlin, Cisco, Wally, Jesse, Harry, and I want to meet the guy. If you can convince him to come it would mean the world to us. Please, just try?” Joe asked as Barry stared up at him for a few seconds before taking a deep breath.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Barry muttered. “I can’t promise anything though.” Barry stated as Joe smiled down at his son before clasping his shoulder and walking off. Julian gazed at the younger CSI for a few moments before leaning a bit forward in his chair.

“Why don’t you let them meet him?” Julian questioned catching Barry a bit off guard.

“Why do you care?”

“Because I’m annoyed that everyone keeps coming up here and asking you about it. That plus, after listening to it for so long. I’m kind of curious myself. Who in their right mind would want to be soulmates with a person like you?” Julian snapped as Barry gave a fake wince.

“Yah, like I’m going to tell you anything about my relationship. I mean you wouldn’t tell me anything about your soul mate.” Barry mumbled as he grabbed his cup off the table taking a drink of the warm tea. Julian stared at him for a moment before giving a grunt and rolling his eyes.

“Can’t believe I’m doing this.” He stated as he got to his feet and walked over to where Barry sat. Giving the Brit a curious look Julian undid the buttons on his wrist before rolling up the sleeve. Barry scanned the man’s mark on his lower forearm for a few seconds, taking in the detail of the paintbrush and easel. “My soulmate loves to draw, and paint. Loves it, I mean, there are times when I can barely get her away from the easel.” Julian admits as he pushes the sleeve down and rebuttons it. “There now you know about my soulmate.”

“I’m not going to show you.” Barry stated as he gets a glare from Julian.

“You disappoint me, Allen.” Julian spits as Barry scrubs at his face, thinking.

“If I show you. You promise you won’t tell anyone else.” Barry mutters as Julian stops halfway to his desk.

“Not promising anything.” Julian replies.

“Then, I’m not showing you.” Barry laughs. Julian glances at the door a for a few moments before walking back over to where Barry is sitting in his chair.

“Whatever, deal.” Julian snaps as he leans against the desk, so he is facing the doorway. Barry gets to his feet as Julian holds up his hand for a moment. “It isn’t somewhere, that I should wipe from my memory after?” Barry rolls his eyes at the question.

“No, it’s not. But just watch the door.” Barry states as he starts undoing the top buttons on his shirt. Pulling his left arm out of the sleeve, he shows his arm to the crime scene investigator. Julian stares at his skin before pushing away from the table scanning the dark mark over.

“I’ve never seen a mark that covers that much of the arm before.” Julian admits.

“My soulmates covers his entire arm, from shoulder to wrist.” Barry states as he starts to pull his arm back into the shirt only to get another stop gesture.

“May I?” Julian asks as Barry allows the man to touch the mark. “I wrote my thesis paper about soul marks. I wrote about the science behind them and their whole concept. One of the few things I learned is how they aren’t much more than a small image of the person’s personality. They take up a small space, normally about the size of a phone and filled with color. Yours… it goes against everything I’ve ever learned about marks. You said your soulmate’s covers his entire arm?” Julian questioned as Barry nodded. Julian scans the mark over taking notice of the slightly different colored pieces of it.

“What does that mean?”

“I don’t know.” Julian mutters. “What are these?” He gestures towards where the snowflakes normally sat. Barry chuckles at the gesture before turning and walking over to the sink. Flipping on the water, he waited for it to get cold as Julian watched him curiously. Splashing the mark with the freezing water, he turns to Julian. Showing the once dark mark as it started to glow blue with snowflakes. “Bloody hell.” Julian states as he walks closer getting a better look at the mark.

“Yah, they only appear when I’m cold or the mark gets cold.”

“Does your soul mate have a similar reaction?” Julian questioned as Barry wiped the water from his arm and thought for a few moments. The few times, Len’s mark has glowed was if the electricity from Barry hits him. The mark itself would get almost electrified as it glowed yellow and seemed to make the air around them pop.

“Kind of, it’s only ever happened one or twice. Still aren’t sure what triggers it.” Barry lies as he pulls his arm back into the sleeve and buttons his shirt.

“Now, I’m curious. Those marks aren’t normal, I want to know more about it.” Julian states as he runs back over to his work station.

“You really don’t have to.”

“But, I want to Allen. If your boyfriend is willing, I would like to see his mark. I mean after all maybe I can explain some questions that everyone has about them.” Julian says as Barry raises an eyebrow. “Please.” Julian whispers after a few moments.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Barry states as he rubs the back of his neck, uncertain of this whole situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part guys. Hope you all like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry talks to Len about Julian.

“You… You want us to do what?” Len questions as he puts the cell phone to his right shoulder as he walks down the hall out of the bedroom. His black leather jacket in his left hand as he stops in the kitchen. 

“I mean if it will tell us about our marks and why they are so different. I don’t see any harm in it.” Barry states as he walks to the deli down the street from the station. 

“Barry you want me to go visit the guy, who you hate by the way, so he can look at our marks.” Len snaps trying to comprehend what his boyfriend was asking of him. Rubbing a hand over his face he stares across the safehouse scanning his stolen items over. He gazes around the kitchen once more making sure everything was in its place. 

“It wouldn’t be just you. It would be both of us. Len if he can figure out why are marks are so different from anyone else we’ve met, that helps us. Doesn’t it?” Barry asks. He pushes open the deli’s door hearing the small bell ding. A few people are waiting in line as Barry walks to the corner, making sure no one can hear their conversation. The scent of the sandwiches filling the air, making Barry’s mouth start to water. 

“Barry, I don’t even know if we can trust this guy. Like you said he’s an annoying as-”

“Language.” Barry heard a growl from the other end of the phone. Len sets the jacket down on the table. Grabbing the cold gun holster from the counter, he straps it to his right leg. 

“You know what I mean. How can we possibly trust him?” Len asked. 

“I read his paper. He’s as good as anyone else is when it comes to soul marks. I think we should give him a chance and if it doesn’t work out...” Barry glances around the deli before turning to whisper into the phone. “If it doesn’t work, I give you permission to ice him.” Len raises an eyebrow at the statement. 

“What happened to the no killing, Scarlet?” Len questions as he puts the cold gun in its holster. Before grabbing the phone with his right hand. “Also is this some type of set up?”

“What no! I would ne-”

“A setup so that we can test the waters. If your pal doesn’t shoot me on sight, it might mean, maybe your family won’t either.” Len stated as Barry thought about the statement. Len scanned the room, taking note of where his helmet was before reading the clock on the microwave. “Tick tock, Scarlet. I also have a job, to do.” 

“You don’t work.” 

“Stealing is work.” Len responded as he heard Barry snicker. A small smile crossed Len’s lips. He grabbed the bike keys from the bowl and black helmet off the coffee table in the living room. Pulling on his jacket, he shifted his phone before heading towards the door. “I trust you, Barry. If you think this is safe, then I trust you. But keep in mind, I’m still bringing the cold gun.” Len informed as he heard Barry shift on the other end of the phone as the younger man thought. 

“I do think it is safe. I’ll text you with an address later. Be safe, Len.” 

“I do try, no matter what you may think.” Len grinned. 

“Love you, Len.” 

“Love you too, Scarlet.” Len said before hanging up the phone and heading out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy you are all enjoying the story. It means a lot to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len pay a visit to Julian

Len glanced at his phone as he read the address over once again. Sometimes, he really hated Barry. He stared up at the apartment complex in front of him as he leaned on the bike behind him before sending a text to his soulmate.

_Cold: You’re a speedster. How are you late?_

____

____

_Scarlet: Coming from the guy that counts everything down to the second. ___

____

____

_Cold: Yes, however I am never late. ___

____

____

_Scarlet: I’m only a minute away, be there in a Flash. ___

____

____

_Cold: That was terrible. This is why I don’t allow you to make puns. ___

____

____

_Scarlet: Now that was just cold. :P ___

____

____

A flurry of wind soared around him as sparks of electricity seemed to surge off of Barry as he came to stop in front of Len. Barry smiled as he fixed his brown coat around himself before gesturing to head inside. Len rolled his eyes as he pulled at the parka, the goggles hanging around his neck. 

“You’re going to scare the crap out of him.” Barry stated as they entered the old building. Len could already smell the old wood and scent of smoke as he removed his gloves, dropping them into the parka’s pocket. Shaking his head, he gripped Barry’s hand getting a reassuring squeeze in return. It smelt too much like his childhood for him to be fully comfortable, even with Barry present. 

“That’s the point.” Len responded as they headed up the stairwell. Barry led them to the third floor before reading the text message on his phone over. Pushing open the door the building seemed to brighten up a bit, the scent of smoke disappearing but the overwhelming scent of the wood still loomed. 

“Three twenty six.” Barry said as Len glanced at the rooms they walked past. A small tug and Len quickly snapped his attention back to his boyfriend as they walked down the hallway. They stopped in front of a simple wooden door and Barry slipped his phone into his pocket before knocking. Len started counting, it was his habit. His fingers interlaced with Barry as he counted his pointer finger tapping against Barry’s knuckle as he kept track. Scanning the hallway, Len easily found a few ways out of the building. Another set of stairs and elevator sat at the other end of the hallway. A large picture window looked over the street, he now understood why Barry had them meet out the back of the building. 

Barry rapped on the door again as Len hit one minute and forty seconds. Len gave his soulmate a once over, before gazing down the hallway making sure no one was coming. 

“Is he even here?” Len asked as Barry knocked again. 

“I’ll be right there.” A voice echoed from in the apartment. Len felt his muscles tense as his grip tightened on Barry’s hand. Running his thumb over Lens knuckles Barry tried to relax his boyfriend. The door swung open thirty two seconds later. Julian stared at the two men for a moment as his face went serious rather quickly. 

“Barry?” Julian questioned. 

“Can we get out of the hall?” Len snapped as Barry gave a small nod. Julian hesitated for a few moments before stepping backwards allowing the two men inside. Len shut the door behind them as Julian watched them for a few seconds. 

“You didn’t mention, your soulmate is a criminal. You just-” Julian stated. Len’s left hand shot up causing Julian to stop mid sentence.

“Technically there is nothing against me. So I’m not a criminal.” Len responded as he pulled his right hand from Barry’s grip and rested his hand on the handle of the cold gun. 

“Allen, I-”

“You wanted him here. I got him here, Julian. So let’s start this, so we can get out of your hair faster.” Barry snapped as Julian fell silent. Huffing a breath, Julian ran a hand through his blond hair messing it up as pieces fell into his face. 

“Fine. Shirts off.” Julian ordered as Barry started to unbutton his shirt. Len shrugged off the parka allowing it to fall onto the chair behind him. Yanking the cold gun from the holster, he set the gun atop of it. Pulling the black long sleeve shirt off he tossed it on the other items as Barry’s red shirt landed at the top of the pile. Julian’s eyes went wide as he saw the soul mark on Len’s arm. “You weren’t kidding, Allen.” Julian stated as he stepped towards Len. Len gave Julian a cautious look, before offering his arm. 

“Covers his whole arm, just like I said.” Barry smiled as Len rolled his eyes. Julian lightly held Len’s wrist as he scanned the mark over. 

“Does it glow like Barry’s?” Julian asks. 

“Sometimes, it hasn’t for a few weeks now. It does if there is like an electrical charge in the air.” Len admitted. 

“May I?” Julian questioned as he gestured towards the mark. Len tensed as Barry slid his right hand into Len’s left. Barry gave him a reassuring smile and a peck on the cheek before Len gave a nod. Julian gently touched the mark scanning it over noticing it was more scar like than an actual mark. “This is strange…” Julian started before cutting himself off. 

“What’s strange?” Len asked. 

“Unlike, Mr. Allen’s mark. Yours behaves like a scar, it has ridges and gaps similar to an injury but it’s obviously a mark. There is tissue in it that was obviously damaged. Did you get the scar around the time when Barry was struck by lightning?” Len shook his head no. 

“Didn’t meet Barry until he was awake a few weeks after the incident.” Len stated. Barry squeezed his hand a reassurance as a small spark leapt from the speedster. The mark glowed for a few seconds as electricity surged through the scar, appearing like lightning struck. 

“What did you just do?” Julian asked as he gazed at Barry. 

“I just squeezed his hand.” Barry answered. Julian looked the mark over before going to examine, Barry’s mark. 

“Yours makes sense, now Mr. Allen. He is Captain Cold, which makes perfect sense why yours looks like frostbite and you have snow flakes in yours. Now…” Julian stuttered not knowing Barry’s boyfriend’s name. 

“Len.” Barry added. 

“Len’s mark is a bit harder to explain. I’m just theorizing here, but I believe that you two are more connected than anyone else. That is why your marks are so prominent. It makes sense for Len’s mark on Barry to be so large because Len is a powerful person, maybe not in the best way. But, Len’s mark shouldn’t be this extensive. I need to study this more.” Julian stated as he went to grab his computer. 

“Still need us here?” Len questioned. 

“I wouldn’t mind if you two took off for the night, but I will like to meet back up with you so I can study them more at a later day.” Julian added as he gazed up at the two of them. 

“That’s fine with me.” Len stated as he grabbed Barry’s shirt and tossed it at him. 

“Hey.” 

“Come on, let’s go home.” Len said as he pulled on his own shirt. 

“Thanks, Julian.” Barry said as Len continued to get dressed. Julian stared up at him for a few moments before returning his attention to the screen. 

“This is going to be a fascinating study, Mr. Allen.” Julian muttered. 

“Oh, one last thing.” Len stated as he walked into the room and leveled his gun at Julian’s head. “You can’t share any of this with anyone, understand.” Len growled as Julian froze his eyes scanning Len’s face before falling to the cold gun. Julian gave a small nod before the gun was raised away from him. Turning it off, Len wrapped his arm around Barry’s shoulder as the two headed out of the apartment. 

“That wasn’t necessary.” Barry said once the door was shut behind them. 

“I think it was, Scarlet.” Len smirked. 

“So… about tomorrow?” Barry asked. Len smiled knowing this was going to happen either here or at home. Len stopped turning to look at Barry for a few seconds, as he saw the eagerness in the kid’s eyes. 

“They aren’t going to like the age difference. They aren’t going to like the fact that I tortured a few of your friends. They aren’t going to like that I’m your enemy on the street.” Len stated as Barry hit his arm. 

“Come what’s wrong with a little performance here and there. Not like you intentionally hit me.” Barry laughed knowing that Len usually aimed wide when he shot the cold gun at the speedster. It was a fun game the two had going, and they enjoyed seeing each other in action. Barry always releasing a held in breath before seeing Len strutting out with his normal smirk on his face. Len relaxing at the thought of his boyfriend not being hurt or dead every time he did a job in Central. 

“Yah, I know. Is this what you want?” Len questioned as Barry grinned. “Alright, Scarlet. Tomorrow I’ll go with you.” Len said as Barry jumped onto him wrapping his arms around the man in front of him. “Now, let’s get my bike and go home.” Len whispered kissing Barry as they blurred down the stairwell and stopped beside the motorcycle. 

Julian couldn’t believe what he just saw as lightning danced around the two men before they disappeared. Slipping back into the apartment, he grabbed his computer the marks now made more sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys. Your comments are awesome, thank you for them! Here's the next part, I hope you guys enjoy! Also I figured out how to fix the gaps so that's why this was edited.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of Easter day.

Barry stretched as he rolled over, expecting to feel a warm body next to him or at least an arm around him. His right hand felt around the bed, searching for the person who normally occupied that space. Barry’s eyes shot open as he stared at the empty bed, and sat up gazing around the room. The door to the bedroom was slightly ajar and the scent of coffee filled his nostrils. Getting out of the tangle of covers, he pulled on a pair of sweatpants. He padded into the kitchen. Barry noticed Len was sitting at the table his mark visible and his feet kicked up on the other chair. His grey shirt was darker than Barry knew it was and a thin layer of sweat covered the man’s skin.

“You slept late.” Len commented as he bit into the piece of toast in front him. Barry glanced at the microwave that sat beside the Keurig and huffed a breath. It wasn’t even eight, and of course Len was up. 

“We don’t have to be to Joe’s until one.” Barry muttered as he walked over to the Keurig and grabbed the pod before popping it in. “How was your workout?” Barry asked, noticing the shoes that lay beside the door as Len took another bite of toast. 

“Good. You should workout too, I mean not like you need it or anything.” Barry chuckled at the statement as he filled the water up before putting his mug under the machine. 

“I can work out with you. You just have to wake me up.” Len laughed. 

“What time did you even get home?” Len asked as Barry shrugged. He was still a bit sore from fighting that new meta last night. He was thankful for his healing ability. Otherwise Len would have flipped when he saw the bruises that littered his chest, stomach and back. 

“Like three I think.” Barry answered. 

“More like three forty one.” Barry sent a glare at his soulmate as the man smirked. 

“Why’d you even ask, if you already knew?” Barry questioned as the mug finished filling and he took a whiff of the liquid allowing the heat to fill his body. 

“Just wanted to see if you remembered.” Len stated as Barry rolled his eyes. “Also your bruises said you needed the rest.” Barry froze as he winced glancing at Len from behind the mug. He wished to go hide under the covers again at the look his boyfriend shot him. 

“When did they fade?” Barry asked almost afraid of the answer. 

“Sometime around six thirty seven.” Len commented as Barry gave him a soft smile. “You know if you needed help. You can always call.” Len said as Barry took a sip of the warm liquid. 

“I know. I just didn’t want to bother you.” Barry started. 

“You could never bother me, Scarlet. I would gladly get up at an ungodly hour to make sure you make it home safe.” Len whispered as there a flurry of movement. Barry was suddenly in front of him and their lips crashed together. 

“I love you. You know that right.” Barry said as they pulled apart after a bit to get air. 

“I know.” Len responded as he pulled Barry towards him as the younger man straddled him. A faint buzz cut through the intimate moment and Len growled as Barry pulled away. 

“Sorry…” Barry muttered as he blurred to the other room and returned a few seconds later with his phone. “It’s Julian.” Barry stated. 

“What’s he saying?” Len questioned as he pulled his legs off the chair and grabbed his own phone. 

“He wants us to come over. He thinks he found something.” Barry beamed as Len got to his feet and grabbed Barry’s wrist. “Where are we going?”

“We need to shower.” Len stated as he smiled at Barry, phone and message forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying the story so far.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len go to visit Julian before heading to the West household. Julian has some questions for Barry.

Barry wrapped his arms around Len’s stomach tightly as they turned the corner to the apartment where Julian lived. It was eleven in the morning by the time the two got off the motorcycle and made their way towards the apartment. Len’s cold gun was nowhere to be seen as he twisted his fingers into Barry's. Julian glanced up at Barry and Len as they entered his apartment building. He sat in the lobby in a nearby chair waiting for them his laptop on his lap. Shutting the computer he got to his feet, and walked over to the two.

“You said you wanted us to swing by.” Barry stated as Julian gave a small nod.

“Yes, I did. I wanted to ask you a few questions, Barry. You said that you were taken care of in S.T.A.R. labs, correct?” Julian asked as Barry nodded. Barry glanced at Len as he felt the older man’s grip tighten.

“Can we do this upstairs or outside, Len doesn’t like the smell of smoke hanging in the air.” Barry said as Julian raised an eyebrow before glancing at the criminal. Julian gestured for them to follow him as he headed up to his apartment. Unlocking the door, Julian allowed the two men inside as Len sat down in the closest chair.

“You were saved by the man who killed your mother, Dr. Harrison Wells?” Julian questioned.

“Yah, where are you going with this?” Barry asked as he glanced at Len who was watching the two intently. Barry took a step between the two men, creating a barrier. If something were to happen, because it most certainly felt like something would. He may be able to block his boyfriend from killing his coworker.

“Just one more question. You are still friends with the workers at S.T.A.R. labs, and you know a lot more about the crime scenes then you should. I’ve read the files you’ve written, you shouldn’t be able to put that much detail into something you weren’t there to witness.” Julian stated as Len leaned forward more in the chair. His eyes were locked on the blond as he studied him like a predator hunting its prey.

“What are you getting at?” Barry coaxed as he put a hand up trying to stop Len. Truly it was for  show, he knew stopping Len would actually take much more force or a direct threat.

“You’re ‘The Flash’. It makes sense now. Len’s mark, it reacts when electricity touches him. That’s what happened yesterday, isn’t it? You must have sent electricity through him and the mark reacted. That’s why Len’s mark covers his whole arm. Your marks show how powerful you two are as individuals. Allen your mark reacts to cold, much like the cold gun Len uses. Len’s mark reacts to your electricity, the power you conduct when you run. It makes perfect sense, now.” Julian blurted as Len got to his feet and Barry stepped closer to his boyfriend. He knew that he was the only thing currently keeping Julian alive, so he couldn’t back down. Len was an intimidating man. One you shouldn’t mess around with and Barry was one of the few who was willing to go toe to toe with him. Yet even he knew there was only so much he could do to stop his soul mate.

“I told you this wasn’t a good idea. He knows you’re him, what if he goes around telling people.” Len growls as small sparks of electricity surge off Barry. A warning for Len but for Barry it was a small spark of fear. When his instincts of fight or flight would kick in, his body would start to prepare in case he needed to run.

“He won’t tell anyone. Right, Julian.” Barry said as he focused on the Brit waiting for a response. The man’s face that a few seconds ago held excitement now realized that he may have overplayed his hand and he maybe in trouble.

“Of course... of course I won’t tell anyone. I’m not stupid, I don’t want to get killed by you or any of your Rogues.” Julian stuttered as Len stared the man down.

“I don’t trust him.” Len hissed. Barry released his breath as the tension in the room lowered a bit. 

“But you trust me, right Len? Julian promises he won’t tell anybody, because if he does, he will have to deal with you. I don’t think anyone is foolish enough to do that.” Barry whispers as he glanced at Julian who gave a small nod. Len continued to glare at Julian before taking Barry’s hand.

“Just be aware if you step out of line even once, there won’t be a second chance.” Len responded as Barry kissed him. Len smirked as he pulled Barry closer. “So we are both two very powerful people, bound together. I get that right?” Julian nodded. “Your theory doesn’t make sense, there are plenty of others just like us. Similar powers, yet their marks aren’t like ours. I mean I don’t even have powers.” Len stated as Julian froze thinking about what Len said.

“Looks like I have more research to do.” Julian cursed before grabbing his laptop. “You can leave if you want.” Julian said with a wave as Barry chuckled.

“Let’s go.” Len stated as sparks pulsed around them and they disappeared in a blur. The wind kicked up for a few seconds before the door opened and closed leaving Julian alone.

“I’m not going to get used to that.” Julian muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been writing this story and I keep asking myself how long is this going to be. So be aware currently this is going to be decently long and the title may change at a later date. But that you all for reading and I hope you all enjoy it, because I most certainly am having fun writing it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter at the West House.

Barry smirked as he loosened his grip on Len as he slipped off the bike. Yanking the helmet off his head he gazed at the house he grew up in. Nervously running a hand through his hair, he turned to face Len who was just staring at the house. His grip on the handlebars tightening as the black helmet hid his expression. Barry’s smile disappeared, he turned to Len drawing his soulmate’s attention.

“Hey, you okay?” Barry asked as Len gave a nod before turning off the bike. He undid the strap for the helmet and slipped it off his head as Barry took his hand. The two headed across the street towards the house, passing the few cars in the driveway and parked along the curb. A small step and the two ascended the stairs to the front door and Barry knocked.

“Finally!” Iris shouted as she threw open the door and stopped in her tracks. Barry stood partly in front of Len, their hands entwined as she stared at the two of them. “You’re joking right?” Iris whispered as Barry shook his head.

“This wasn’t a good idea.” Len whispered as he tried to pull away from Barry only to have him spin towards him.

“Please, just a little while.” Barry begged as Len hesitated. Licking his lips, he gazed at Iris before releasing the breath that seemed to tighten his chest.

“Fine but if this goes south. I’m blaming you.” Len muttered as Barry’s smile reappeared. Iris hesitated for a moment before looking back into the house hearing a few voices to open the door. Taking a step backwards she allowed the door to swing open fully as Barry walked in, tugging Len after him. The room fell silent as everyone stared at the two for a few moments. Joe and Eddie drew their guns as Barry sent a glare at the two men.

“What the hell are you doing Barr?” Joe hissed as Barry’s grip tightened. “Why is he here?”

“Okay, I know this maybe a shock to a few of you.” Barry started before he glanced at Cisco. “But, Len and I are soulmates.” Cisco jumped to his feet from where he sat on the couch.

“Traitor!” Cisco yelled. Len smirked amused by the reactions, he knew this would happen.

“Yah, how do we know he isn’t keeping you hostage? Or is blackmailing you into this?” Joe snarled as Barry rolled his eyes before pulling the coat off. Tossing it onto the ground the white short sleeve shirt emphasised the now visible mark. They could clearly see the black mark that started from his elbow covering his entire upper arm before disappearing underneath his shirt. His upper arm looked like it was made of obsidian, the faint traces of blue from the snowflakes sparkled within the black.  Len huffed a breath removing his leather jacket as he hung it over his left arm, allowing his mark to be seen under the blue short sleeve shirt. They all stared as Len revealed his arm and they saw the scared over skin in the shape of lightning running up and down his arm. 

“That’s a big mark.” Wally stated as Joe and Eddie glanced at each other before slowly lowering their guns. Barry took Len’s hand as a small surge of electricity went through Len’s mark, brilliantly lighting up the scars on his arm.

“Hell.” Joe muttered.

“I feel like I learn something new about you everyday.” Harry started. “Looks like me and Caitlin have more to study.” Harry admitted as he glanced at Caitlin who was staring at the two.

“You trust him?” Wally asked as Barry nodded.

“Yah, and he trusts me. I mean I got him to come here.” Barry laughed as Len bumped his arm getting the speedster to glance at him. “Please.” Barry whispered as Len watched his boyfriend for a few moments before sighing.

“I know that in the past we’ve had our rough patches.” Len started.

“Rough patches? You kidnapped me and my brother!” Cisco shouted. “You also kidnapped Caitlin and put a bomb under her.” Cisco pointed out.

“I’m aware of that, Cisco. I did some terrible things to you guys and I just…” Len glanced at Barry as he gave him a small smile. “I’m sorry. Everything that I did to you was terrible. I would really like to start over.” Len stammered for a few moments before he gazed around the room.

“We just going to stand around, or are we going to have Easter. I mean after all if there’s any time to forgive somebody it is today.” Jesse stated as the group remained silent.

“I agree with her.” Len said as Barry chuckled. Wally pulled a few of the chairs out as he and Jesse sat down. Harry sitting beside his daughter as Joe gave a nod. Walking to the head of the table he sat down with Iris to his right and Eddie beside her. Cisco and Caitlin sat beside the detective of the table as Len and Barry sat across from them.

“Alright, let’s eat.” Joe stated as he grabbed the first of the plates starting to pass it around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys that this took so long to actually update. Some issues came up and I had to deal with them. But here's the new part.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch at the West household and stories.

Everyone sat in silence as they ate, the awkwardness a bit unbearable for Len but he wasn’t going to be the first to speak. Barry glanced at him, giving him a small smile as Len rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Can we talk or is that against the rules?” Jesse asked, getting the group of people to shift their attention from the meal to her. “Alright, since you’re all staring at me. I guess I’ll ask the first question. Len how did you meet Barry?” Jesse questioned.

“I.. uh… tried to freeze him alive because he stopped me from stealing the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond. I realized that Barry wasn’t just a myth, he was a complication I would have to deal with. So I used my connections to get a weapon and I ended up getting the cold gun. I was as prepared as I could be for my next encounter with The Streak.” Len stated as Jesse nodded before taking a bite of her salad.

“I was there too, and you almost killed Barry and I.” Joe muttered as he cut into his piece of chicken before sending a glare to Len. “It wasn’t as innocent as you make it sound. You did kill someone.” Len bit his lip before grabbing at the bread on his plate.

“Some people are in the wrong places at the wrong time and unfortunately get caught in the crossfire.” 

“How did you two find out you were soulmates?” Wally asked. Len glanced at Barry, who shrugged picking up where his boyfriend obviously was not going to go.

“Actually, Len snuck into…” Barry hesitated for a few seconds looking at the startled faces around him. Softly he said “He snuck into the house and he woke me up. We both knew something was wrong after running into each other earlier in the day we both started getting-”

“Symptoms.”

“Right symptoms…of each other?” Barry said, looking at Len for help as the criminal thought for a few moments.

“What kind of symptoms?” Joe asked.

“Well, my right arm felt like it was burning like it was being electrocuted. The skin on my arm started to carve out a scar that runs from my shoulder to my wrist and it glowed a faint red. When I moved my arm at all it would send ripples of pain through me.” Len stated as Barry put in his part.

“My entire body was freezing cold, my skin didn’t change or anything but I was just so cold I didn’t really look for a mark. Similarly, whenever I moved my left arm it was like frost running up my arm and it only stopped once we actually had skin on skin contact.” Barry added.

“Wait you didn’t have skin on skin contact before that point?” Harry asked. 

“No, we didn’t have skin on skin contact. After talking to Len we went to the lab so we wouldn’t wake Joe.” Barry said.

“You didn’t... do it... in the lab?” Cisco asked as Len smirked and Barry to blanch.

“What? Oh god no. No, we just shook hands. We had a lot to figure out and we needed to come to terms with a lot of things without worrying about waking Joe up.” Barry stated.

“Couldn’t imagine why.” Joe snapped as Barry stared at his father figure for a few seconds before returning his attention to his food.

“Barry?” Iris asked, getting her adoptive brother's attention. “Did you tell him?” Iris asked with a slight eyebrow raise getting the rest of the group to look up in unabashed curiosity.

“Who… Oh…” Barry said, realizing who she was talking about. He smiled slightly at the memory of the encounter with the Starling vigilante. “Yah, we told him.”

“You talking about Oliver?” Len questioned getting the woman’s eyes to snap to him. “Yah, we told him. Probably not the best way to tell a guy who is literally one of the scariest vigilantes. But blame Barry for that one.” Barry laughed at his boyfriend's response.

“He didn’t shoot you.” Barry stated.

“He wanted to and almost did. Also for being the fastest man alive you were uncharacteristically slow to get there.” Len commented.

“You shouldn’t have antagonized him and you would have been fine.” Barry stated as Len shook his head a bit.

“You’re the genius that decided to make one of my jobs a way to tell your friend. I swear to god I was going to get shot with an arrow.” Len snapped as Barry chuckled.

“Okay this sounds like a story that I have to hear.” Eddie said as he leaned on the table waiting for the story.

“Well. You brought it up, Len.” Barry smirked as Len glared at his boyfriend for a few seconds before looking up at everyone. Len set down his fork and knife before thinking back to that night.

“Alright, I was going to do a normal job.” Joe held up his hand to interject, only to get cut off by Len. “Not saying that I stole anything, but I was in Starling City and Barry thought that my being there was the best. When I say best, I mean he was so excited like a puppy excited.” Barry frowned at his boyfriend.

“A puppy excited? Really, a puppy excited? I don’t remember it that way.”

“Who’s telling the story, Scarlet?” Len asked as Barry gestured for him to continue. “Barry said this would be perfect, we can tell, my friend about us together. My first thought was I have a pretty good idea of who this friend is and I really don’t want an arrow shot into me. Although he reassured me that I wouldn’t get hurt. Barry convinced me to trip an alarm, while I was entering the museum. So here I am walking into this museum looking for the necklace, and I have to trip the alarm knowing that the green arrow is on his wa-”

“I was your eyes in the sky.” Barry added as Len smirked. “I wasn’t going to let anything happen to you.” 

“You were a shitty eye in the sky.” Len stated as Barry put his hand to his chest in mock injury.

“I’m hurt, Len.” Barry jested getting Len to stare at his soulmate for a few seconds.

“You want me to continue or do you want to take over?” Len questioned as Barry smiled, picking up where Len left off.

“So he gets to the case and he starts to pick the lock. I notice a camera picks up movement and I see a man in green enter the building. I zoom off to stop the whole attack-”

“My turn huh…” Len says as he takes a gulp of his drink.

“Well I wasn’t there.” Barry responds.

“I’m aware. So Barry barely gives me any warning about the archer before he leaves his post in S.T.A.R. Labs, so I’m left without my eyes. I suddenly have an arrow flying past me and it turns more into a fight because the Green Arrow doesn’t banter apparently.”

“No he does not.” Barry added with a laugh.

“So I’m getting shot at and thinking I’m going to die because I can’t seem to hit the archer with the cold gun.”

“The cold gun has a lot of range.” Cisco puts in obviously amused with the story.

“Yah, it has a lot of range, but I’ve never fought the Green Arrow before. I don’t know how he moves and for being a larger man he’s surprisingly agile.” Len states. “I’m behind cover at this point, but I need to move and the second I do he fires an arrow.” Everyone’s eyes widen. “Then Barry’s there holding the arrow in his hand.”

“How’d you break it to him?” Caitlin asked curiously in her voice as she leaned on her hand watching the two rather intently.

“Barry is rather blunt.”

“I wasn’t that blunt.” Barry stated.

“You literally said don’t shoot my soulmate, Oliver.” Len commented as he looked at his boyfriend for a few moments. “Also thanks for telling me the Green Arrow’s identity.” 

“Did you give that necklace you stole?” Joe asked getting everyone’s attention to snap to him.

“Yah, he gave him the necklace and the knife.” Barry stated as Len gave a small smirk before leaning back into his chair.

“You said nothing about a knife.” Harry pointed out. Barry froze for a few seconds, making sure that his memory was correct before he turned to his soulmate.

“You didn’t give him the knife.” Barry said.

“What are you talking about Barry? There was no knife.” Len lied as he started to eat again as Barry gave the group a confused look. His soulmate didn’t need to know everything after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len are taking off to go by his family. Things get a little complicated.

After the meal, Barry and Len were pulling on their coats getting ready to take off when Iris approached them.

“You two don’t have to leave right away.” Iris stated as Eddie stood behind her. “It’s Len’s first holiday with everyone. I mean we don’t really know all that much about him.” A faint laugh came from Joe who sat in the living room, he was still glaring at the criminal.

“Maybe next time, Iris. I think that this went better than we thought. Let's leave it for now.” Barry muttered as he hugged his sister.

“But, Barry this is-”

“Iris, I’m sorry. It’s fine, really its fine. We have plans for tonight.” Barry interrupted as Len smirked. He knew keeping Lisa and Mick would not be good in the long run. The two were already unstable and if their sane half wasn’t there, god only knows what could happen.

“Plans?” Eddie questioned.

“With my family.” Len grudgingly admitted. Wally glanced at them as he got to his feet stretching as he did.

“If it’s your family, Len. Shouldn’t the rest of us meet them?” Wally asked. “I mean you two are soulmates after all.” Barry glanced at Len who gave the younger man an annoyed look. Jesse held Wally’s hand as she got to her feet with excitement.

“I like that idea.” Jesse smiled. “Let’s go.” 

“I agree with Wally.” Iris said as Barry stared at Len in bewilderment waiting for a response. 

“I…I guess… goddammit... I can ask…goddammit... Is this really important to you?” Len asked Barry. 

“Well it is my family. It’s Easter it's going to be great. It’s good that they get to know each other.”

“Goddammit… You do remember that Mick is going to be there, right?” Len questioned. 

“For all we know this may become a tradition and we become one big family.” Barry grinned getting Len roll his eyes and growl under his breath. “What did you say?”

“Nothing, everything is just peachy.” Len stated as he pulled out his phone and texted Lisa. 

_Lisa: U still coming?_

__

_Len: Yes, we are still coming. However, we seem to be bringing an entourage._

_Lisa: Wut?_

__

__

_Len: Barry wants to bring his family._

__

__

_Lisa: WTF!_

__

__

_Len: I’m ignoring the fact that you said that. The question is, do we have enough with about ten more people._

__

__

_Lisa: Wut? Why sooo many peps?_

__

__

_Len: Family, I guess._

__

__

_Lisa: Wonder wut that like? Should have enough_

__

__

_Len: Good, and please try to text like a normal human for once._

__

__

_Lisa: FU_

__

__

“Lisa’s fine with it.” Len stated slipping his phone into his pocket.

“What about Mick?” Barry asked. 

“I’ll watch Mick.” Len replied.

“What exactly are we doing?” Joe asked. Wally grabbed his car keys only to have Harry snatch them away. Len shrugged at the question as he slipped on his leather jacket.

“You’ll see when we get there. It’s a bit of a drive, and we want to get there before they start without us. We’ll lead.” Barry said. Iris grabbed her own coat and Eddie his keys.

“This isn’t smart.” Cisco stated as he followed Caitlin as she gathered her things.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fun and they are pretty low key when it comes to holidays.” Barry commented as Len rolled his eyes dragging his boyfriend out the door. Joe growled following after the group with Harry on his heels.

“This isn’t a good idea, Joe.” Harry muttered.

“You act like I don’t know that, but I’m not going to let my kids go with a bunch of criminals alone.” Joe stated as he opened the backseat to Eddie’s car as Harry went to the other side. Len pulled on his helmet before he glanced at the two cars that pulled out of the driveway. Barry slipped his helmet on before straddling the seat and wrapping his arms around Len’s stomach.

“You wanted this.” Len said as he glanced at Barry who could only smile in response. Smacking the visor down he pulled himself closer to Len, getting his boyfriend to smile before kicking up the stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finally gets together.

They pulled up to an old cabin, the white paint was new and a green balcony snaked around the left side of the house to the back. The small white house sat on the edge of the lake, logs were stacked up to the side of the building. A gold and black Ducati sat on the gravel road beside a red Harley in front of the house. Len pulled up beside the two bikes as he kicked the stand down, allowing Barry off. Caitlin pulled her car up right behind the three bikes as Eddie parked beside her.

“What is this place?” Iris asked as she got out with her father and Harry.

“Our vacation spot.” Len admitted after pulling off his helmet. Getting off the bike he gestured for the group to wait for him as he walked up the steps and into the house. Lisa left the bedroom, she was in meeting her brother in the kitchen. Mick was sitting at the kitchen table, and he downs the rest of his beer, his feet kicked up on a chair opposite him.

“You brought cops, Snart.” Mick growls as Len rolls his eyes at the statement.

“We need to talk. There has to be rules.” Lisa glares at her brother as he looked at her, before crossing his arms.

“What fun are you Lenny.” Lisa snaps.

“I don’t need anyone killed, maimed or robbed. Is that perfectly understood?” Len stated as Mick grunts before setting the empty beer bottle down. “And no flames near these people. They have their guns and I would prefer not to bury you in the backyard. So no burning unless, I say so.” Mick hisses something under his breath as Len’s hand instinctively goes to where his cold gun normally hung. Realizing it wasn’t there, he flexed his hand itching for a weapon, but knew well he didn’t have one.

“Missing something, boss.”  Mick states as he raises an eyebrow at the man across from him.

“Behave and we won’t have a problem.” Len ordered before turning on his heels and opening the screen door. Lisa slips under his arm as she makes her way down the porch. Pulling her black jacket off, she tied it around her waist allowing her gold shirt to show. Smiling she jumped down the five steps, before walking over to the group. Her black boots kicking up the gravel as she walked. Len was not far behind her as she stopped beside Barry.

“Hey Cisco long time no see.” Lisa said as she batted her eyes. Cisco turned red as he rubbed at the back of his neck. As Len, Barry and Lisa guided the group to the back of the property.  There was a green and a white gazebo to the right side of the house. A small hill separated the house from the pressed wood dock. A fire pit sat a bit away from the back porch of the house. 

“So we have enough food in the house and gazebo like always. I’m assuming they didn’t bring any swimsuits or anything of that nature. We do have extras because Len is always prepared for everything.” Lisa stated with a smile. A clatter came from the back door as Mick glanced at the group of people before shaking his head.  Walking down the steps he headed over to the fire pit, threw logs on the pile and started crumpling up old newspaper before placing it amongst the logs.

“If you want, like Lisa said we have extra suits. I already have one of mine here.” Barry admitted as he rushed into the house and reappearing holding his swimming trunks. “Also there is food in the gazebo and the house. But Lisa already said that.” Lisa gave Barry a soft smile.

“I think we can take care of the food.” Iris said, gesturing towards Caitlin, who smiled before following the dark skinned woman inside the house.

“Jesse?” Wally asked, getting his girlfriend's attention. “How about a race? I mean we have the space.” Wally pointed towards the lake. Jesse raised an eyebrow at the statement before giving a small nod.

“We can make that more interesting.” Len admitted as he glanced at Barry, who disappeared in a crackle of electricity. Coming to a halt Barry stopped holding a red and yellow ball about the size of a basketball. They were able to float on the water without being blown away by the wind.

“What are-” Harry started.

“These,” Len cut Harry off, “are floating marker buoys.”

“Why do you have those?” Harry asked.

“Barry likes to run.” Mick answered without bothering to gaze at the group of people. “The kid thinks it's funny to create a tidal wave to hit the rest of us on the shore.” Len smirked as Barry glared at Mick’s back.

“You stop you fall.” Barry admitted, turning back to the two other speedsters, “Also the marsh will cut you up if you are going to fast so I’m going to drop two buoys there.” Wally laughed as he glanced at Jesse.

“Swimsuits?”

“Upstairs bedroom on the right. Trunks are in the top drawer of the dresser as well as bikinis, one pieces, and tankinis.” Len stated as Jesse raised an eyebrow at the criminal. “What? Lisa made me buy them.”  The two teenagers zipped past them and into the house. Len grabbed the two buoys from Barry heading towards the dock with Harry. Barry disappeared going to retrieve more buoys. Lisa smiled and walked over to Cisco her fingernails grazing his arm.

“Cisco how about we go for a walk?” Lisa whispered as Cisco’s face reddened even more before he nodded quickly. Lisa smiled her right hand slipping into his left as she guided him down the gravel driveway, so they could go walk along the road.

Joe turned, grabbing Eddie’s arm, stopping him from going to go join his fiancee.

“This has to be one of their safe houses. I want you to go scope it out.”

“Wait, why me?” Eddie asked.

“It’ll be suspicious if I disappear, besides I will keep them busy. They won’t notice if you go now, they will think you're changing.” Joe insisted. “Just don’t get caught.” Joe stated as Eddie released a breath before giving a nod and heading in the direction Iris had gone. Joe walked over to the fire pit and grabbed a fold up chair setting it up on the other side of the pit from Mick.

“There’s beer in the gazebo.” Mick muttered.

“I’m alright.” Joe admitted.

“Wasn’t for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry about being unable to update lately. A lot of stuff has happened, and I just didn't have time to write. Hopefully, I'll be able to update in the next chapter in a week but currently there has been a lot of personal issues. So again I'm sorry for it taking so long.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for a race.

Wally smiled as he gazed out at the lake a blur of electricity sprinting across the water. A buoy dropped with a splash before the streak of orange rushed onway towards the marsh. Jesse descended the stairs her paint splattered bikini opposite of Wally’s yellow trunks. Wally waved to his father who jerked his chin towards the boy before sipping at his beer. 

“You screw up, your going to fall into the water.” Len stated as he watched the streak of lightning slow as it swerved through the marsh dodging logs, and plants that could possible trip him. “Don’t think it’s going to be easy to get back your speed while submerged.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m so gonna win.” Wally declared only to get a laugh from the woman beside him. Tightening the black tie around her neck, she lightly ran her fingers against the strap that ran to the middle of the black fabric splattered with neon paint. 

“You’re funny. I’ve been doing this a lot longer than you have and I’ve beaten plenty of criminals on not only Earth-1, but 2 and 3 as well.” Jesse pointed out.

“Yes, but Wally is faster.” Len commented getting a glare from Jesse. “Practice may not be the advantage you think in this race.” 

“Coming from a criminals expert opinion, no offence Len, speedsters aren’t exactly your forte.” Wally laughed. 

“Yes, a criminal who has fought both you and your mentor. My relationship with Barry gives me enough experience to have a well educated opinion.” Len stated getting the two teenagers to fall silent. “Trust me when I say that Jesse, you may have to pull some tricks out of your sleeve to beat Wally here.” Len added. Barry surged across the water coming to a halt in front of the dock before he fell into the water. A small yelp escaped him, as he swam to the end of the dock. 

“Cold!” 

“Yah, I’m here.” 

“Not funny Len.” Barry shouted as Len walked to the edge of the dock. Kneeling down he reached his arm out allowing Barry to grab it and haul himself up on the dock. The black soul mark on his arm glowed fiercely with blue snowflakes. Barry shivered a bit before vibrating slightly as he blurred out of focus for a few seconds. The droplets of water falling off him like rain as he dried off. Len would often call him a dog when he vibrated mainly due to getting everyone around him wet. Giving a small smile Barry rubbed at the back of his now dry neck. Len rolled his arms before pushing the right sleeve of the black swim shirt down. 

“I am putting twenty dollars on Jesse.” Harry stated from where he sat on the edge of the dock, his feet dangling in the water. There were fish swimming around his feet as Harry tossed bits of bread into the water enticing them closer to himself. 

“Woah, woah. We aren’t betting on this.” Barry put in. 

“Yes we are. Twenty five on Wally.” Len proclaimed only to get an irritated glance from Barry. 

“Twenty on Wally!” Joe shouted from his chair. 

“Thirty on girly.” Mick stated from where he was sitting on the grass. Sitting around him was a series of fireworks whose wicks he was tying together. Grabbing for the beer behind him, he downs a forth of it before returning to his work.

“Fine, ten on Jesse.” Barry muttered.

“The hell Barry!” Wally declared. 

“Sorry but Jesse has more experience.” Barry admitted as he scratched at his head. “I didn’t want to choose favorites but I think Jesse will win.” 

“Wow. You have very little faith in your brother.” Len whispered. 

“I have faith in him, but Jesse has more training. She’s just better at being able to access the Speed Force. That’s all.” Barry acknowledged with a grudge. His eyes went up to where Joe was sitting beside the fire before shifting to the house as Iris and Caitlin came out of the house, a towel in each of their hands. Iris was wearing a one piece black lace swimsuit. Caitlin wore a magenta high neck halter top with beading around the neck. 

“Have you guys seen Eddie?” Iris asked once they got down by the dock. Caitlin laid out her towel on the grassy shore before sliding her feet into the water and laying down. 

“Thought he was changing.” Barry stated. 

“We didn’t see him up there.” Iris responded. 

“Weird.” Barry whispered before glancing at Len hoping that he would go look for the detective. Cursing under his breath, the master thief walked past his boyfriend and up the steps towards the house. “Thank you!” Barry shouted.

“Yeah, yeah.” Len stated as he walked into the house. 

“Are we doing this or are we not?” Wally questioned. Barry looked at the house once again before turning to look at his brother. 

“Len will be right back.” Barry responded before darting up beside his father figure. 

“What?” Joe asked as Barry squatted down to meet the detectives eyes. 

“You seem awfully relaxed.” Barry said as he raised his eyebrow hinting at something else. Joe glared at his adopted son for a few seconds before sipping at his beer once again. The man leaned more into the wooden chair before kicking his feet up on the stone firepit. 

“I’m trying to relax and behave.” Joe stated as the sound of the screen door opening and slamming shut caught Barry’s attention. Rising to his feet, he looked at Len as the criminal shrugged. 

“Don’t know, but should we get on with this.” Len started as he gestured for Barry to follow him down to the dock. A crackle of electricity and Barry was sitting at the edge of the dock, holding the bag that they stored the bouys in. “Got a stopwatch?” Len asked as he got on the dock as Jesse stretched out her legs and Wally rolled his shoulders back. Barry patted his swimsuit trunks as the smile on his lips faded before he blurred up to the house. Len raised an eyebrow when his boyfriend didn’t return a few seconds later. 

“Len do you remember where I threw my phone?” Barry yelled down from the house. A stream of yellow electricity could be seen even through the windows as the speedster searched the house. Len reached into his pocket as he pulled out Barry’s phone and punched in the passcode, before pulling up the stopwatch. 

“Nope.” Len answered as Jesse snickered. A pop of electricity sounded as Barry stopped beside his boyfriend his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the older man. “Misplaced your phone, huh?” Len chuckled, getting Barry to raise an eyebrow before holding his hand out waiting for the phone to be deposited. “What?” 

“Can I have my phone please.” Barry stated. Len rolled his eyes before putting the black cased phone into Barry’s hand. “Thank you. Alright you two ready?” 

“Born ready.” Wally laughed as he bounced up and down a bit. Jesse shook her head as she readied herself on the shore, and Wally flexed before strutting up beside her. They both leaned forward preparing for the run before glancing at Barry and Len. 

“Now remember you are to bring back each buoy and put them at the end of the dock on your side.”

“Yah,yah, yah we both remember...come on let’s go. I am so going to kick Jessie’s but and you are going to lose your $10 bucks Barry...betting against your own brother..what the hell?” Wally growled as red electricity surged around him. Jesse bounced slightly, the yellow lightning wrapping around her.  
“Poor Wally, I will go extra slow so you don’t feel to bad when I kick your butt.” Jesse laughed. 

“Alright and… get set…. Are you ready?” 

“Barry if you don’t say go, I’m gonna push you back into the lake.” Len teased as Barry grinned at the thief.

“Go!” Barry shouted as the two surged forward and out onto the water. Barry smiled as he sat down on the edge of the dock his phone sitting next to him. 

“You hooked it up right?” Len asked as Barry chuckled.  

“You're a terrible influence, you know that. I just hope they don’t hit it at top speed.” Barry responded. 

“Hit what?” Harry questioned as he turned to look at the two at the end of the dock. 

“I set up a tripwire in the marsh around the last buoys.” Barry admitted as Len started laughing. Harry shook his head a little disappointed in their childish behavior. His eyes scanned the lake as the first streak of lightning rushed toward the dock. The red lightning crackled in the air and was followed only a few feet behind by yellow lightning, and the two buoys crashed into the water seconds apart. 

“This is going to be close.” Len stated as he sat down on the dock, typing something into the phone. “Time?” 

“.21 seconds for Wally and .22 for Jesse.” Barry said as Len finished his typing. “I hope they hit the wire at the same time.” 

“You’re a horrible brother,” Iris remarked, “but it will be funny.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know its been a while since I uploaded. A lot of stuff has happened and it just wasn't the most important thing at the time. But I'm back so hopefully I won't be gone longer than a month.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie digs around.

Eddie moved around the kitchen, it looked recently redone. The oak cupboards, and the dark granite countertop contrasted nicely against the silver and white backsplash. Yanking open the first cupboard, he moved a few of the food items around before shutting the door. He continued to the next searching for any sign of weapons or money. Something to arrest the Snart’s on, at least that’s what the detective assumed his fiance's father wanted. 

Shutting the last cabinet he moved to the peninsula in the kitchen opening the cabinets underneath and looking them over. Shaking his head he yanked open the fridge checking it over noticing all the food inside. Quietly, he shut the fridge before moving to the otherside of the kitchen to where a tall table sat with four chairs around it and a stack of towel on top. The pictures of the lake hung on the wall and different images of strangers caught Eddie’s attention. Moving a few of the pictures he checked behind them making sure there was nothing underneath. He moved to a small cabinet near the far end of the room and opened the multicolored drawers. A few board games sat upon the dark shelves. Shutting the drawer he looked around the room once more before passing down the white hallway to the first bedroom. 

The old Krosswood door had hung there for years by the looks of it. Pushing open the door Eddie moved inside. It was a simple room, with a wardrobe sitting opposite side of the bed. Three windows covered the wall, showcasing the forest beyond. The bed was larger, and it had a simple brown comforter, and red decorative pillows leaned against the headboard. The room carried a musty scent, a scent of little use, Eddie noted. Walking over to the dark wooden wardrobe, Eddie opened it hoping to find something but was met with towels and blankets. His attention turned to the small night stand that held a black digital clock. Opening the drawer, Eddie was a bit disappointed to find it empty. A search under the bed, left him feeling like this was a waste of time. Kicking the edge of the red area rug he stared down at the floorboards before pushing it back in place. Nevertheless, he moved down the hallway and to the master bedroom.

It was large, and it smelled of pine wood. The large bed was set against the back wall and a large bay window that covered the far wall that overlooked the front yard. A grey chair sat just to the right of the window alongside a simple black standing lamp. A light wood door hung ajar revealing a closet. Pushing open the door Eddie huffed a breath finding it partly empty, a few items of clothing hung but they were mainly coats and sweaters. Turning he moved to check the rest of the bedroom, becoming aware of a black duffle bag sitting to the side of the bed. His curiosity peaked, Eddie moved towards them grabbing the bag moving it to the bed. Unzipping it a little ways, Eddie froze recognizing one of Barry’s shirts, he decided it was better not to snoop through their night bag. Moving towards the other door closest to the one he entered in, he stopped hearing a flurry of steps and chatter. Wally and Jesse rushed into the kitchen yanking open the fridge with a clatter. Eddie peeked at them checking out what they were doing. 

Wally was wearing bright yellow swimming trunks as he dug through the fridge. Eddie could hear the clatter of dishes before Wally pulled away a handful of salami in his right hand and a few slices of cheese in his mouth. Jessie was sitting on the peninsula cross legged, the black two-piece bikini was littered with neon splatters of color. 

“Share you jerk.” Jesse hissed as Wally laughed before tossing her a handful of meat. A blur and the two teenagers were rushing out of the house, heading towards the lake. Eddie released his breath before checking the bathroom over, and moving towards the upstairs. He ascended the steps and scanned over the small upstairs living room. A bright blue rug matched the small grey two person couch. A desk was pushed to the corner and a newer office chair sat tucked under the opening.  He checked behind the couch, coming up empty handed before moving to the first bedroom. It held a bunk bed that was designed for children and a single white dresser crammed into the corner or the room. Yanking open the dresser drawers he discovered many of them empty or with small useless items inside. 

“Eddie?” Iris’ voice sounded as the detective slipped behind the bedroom door. Holding his breath he waited as the creaking of the floor boards alerted him to his fiancee’s placement. 

“Where did he go?” Caitlin asked as Eddie heard Iris mumble something about his work habit. Shutting the bedroom door opposite him, he could hear them talking quietly. He was unable to make out their words.  

“I wonder how they found it? I mean it’s a super nice place and it has amazing lake views.” Iris said as she opened the door having changed into a beautiful black lace swimsuit. Caitlin appeared behind her a few moments later.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they broke in here or something. They are still criminals. The fact that Barry and Len are soulmates doesn’t mean that he is suddenly a nice guy. He’s killed people.”

“I know but that doesn’t mean that… never mind. Lets go ask the others if they’ve seen Eddie.” Iris said as they descended the stairs grabbing a few towels from the table. Eddie released his breath before moving from his position and glancing into the bathroom. It just held a sink and toilet not much else was inside it. 

Eddie quickly walked into the large bedroom. It must have been the master at one point because it was big. A queen sized bed sat against the wall and a bright red and yellow carpet contrasted with the dark wooden floor. Kneeling down he checked under the bed and found nothing but an escape ladder. Opening then side tables he discovered them empty. It didn’t take him long to check the rest of the room before he moved towards the closet. He heard a creak from the staircase and slipped into the small space, quietly shutting the door behind him. He looked through the slates on the door as a shadow moved across the room. His heart raced in his chest as he saw Len look the room over. The criminals eyes scanning each crack and crevice like he was seeing it for the first time. 

Len’s eyes searched the entire room over again and his movements were silent.  The hairs on the back of Eddie's neck rose as the man moved closer to the closet. The thief stopped inches in front of the closet door and lightly ran his fingers against the slates. Giving a small hum Len turned heading back out of the room before stopping just out of Eddie's sight. 

“I know I can’t stop you from looking detective. Just stay out of the garage if you know what’s good for you.” Len stated before silently leaving making sure to make noise as he went down  the staircase and out to the others. Eddie slipped from the closet that thought running through his head as he quickly skipped some of the stairs. Heading down the hallway he made for the door as he smelled iron in the air. Stepping into the master bedroom he hid behind the door as yellow electricity surged into the bedroom. The bag he had moved to the bed was being ripped apart as Barry came to a halt and dropped the now empty bag to the ground. 

“Where did I?” Barry asked before rushing out of the room with a gust of wind causing the door Eddie was hiding behind to slam shut. Eddie blinked a few times as he shook his head before running a hand through his hair. The door slammed open a few seconds later nearly hitting the detective in the head as Barry rushed around the room throwing open the bathroom door and zipping inside. The electricity surged back into the main room throwing open the closet door. Barry came to a halt in the middle of the room biting his lip as he checked the pockets of his swimming trunks. “I thought…. I threw it in here.” Barry muttered as he gazed around the room once more. “Len.” Barry growled before surging out of the room and the door slammed shut again. 

Eddie heard a slam from the back of the house as he slipped from the bedroom, practically rushing out of the house and towards the detached garage. The garage doors were down, as Eddie checked the side door finding it unlocked. Stepping inside he looked around the dark building before reaching over to flick on the light. The switch gave a small click but no lights flickered on and Eddie had to dig his phone from his pocket turning on the flashlight. Dust cloaked the few trash cans that sat in the middle of the garage. His breath was coming in harder as he stepped further in the building as a cold chill rushed through his body. There wasn’t much in the building as Eddie scanned the few items over that had been stored inside. Some items for the lake sat in a pile in the back, and an older fridge was plugged into the side. Wooden stairs led up to the seconds floor they had seen better days. He placed a foot on the first step as the rickety old stairs creaked and moaned under his weight having not being used often. A dirty door sat at the top of the stairs, with a grease covered handle. 

“How the hell did I get dragged into this?” Eddie muttered as he gripped the doorknob and turned. The dark room was eerily quiet as a feeling of dread overcame him. Stepping up into the darkness he moved his phone forward so he could see. A strange scent of ammonia wafted through the dusty air.  He could make out dark racks across the far side of the room. Taking a careful step forward his shoe slipped a bit to the left before he regained his balance. Gazing at the ground for a few seconds, he tried to figure out what he slipped on. 

A scurry of movement caught his attention as he took another careful step into the room. His senses told him to get out of here as his hand went to the gun at his side. Another scurry made him jolt as he tried to find the source of the noise. A soft scratch made him fall still as he realized it was coming from above him. Cursing under his breath his eyes drifted upwards as he saw the movement of the dark furred fliers. They were looking at him, Eddie’s stomach churned as he stepped backwards trying to leave the room without disturbing the inhabitants. Unfortunately, his luck had just run out as the bats started chirping and taking off from their hanging position. Rushing from the room the bats flew out the door as Eddie sprinted down the stairs. He could have sworn one was on him as he sprinted outside shedding his coat and shaking. 

“You alright Eddie?” Cisco asked as he and Lisa walked down the driveway towards him. 

“B...bats.” Lisa looked at where the detective pointed towards the garage. 

“Why’d you go in there? Lenny says not to mess with the garage for that specific reason. I still don’t know why he even rents this place with all those bats.” Lisa stated as Eddie froze. 

“He rents this place?” 

“Yeah, he does for the summer and we come out for the holidays. Something wrong?” Lisa asked as Eddie stared at her dumbfounded. 

“No nothing is wrong.” Eddie admitted. 

“Come on buddy let’s go by the others.” Cisco stated as he clasped Eddie on the shoulder and he headed towards the house. Eddie stood there frozen thinking everything over as Lisa stepped closer to him. 

“Let me guess you were looking for something to arrest us on.” Lisa asked but Eddie didn’t respond. Lisa chuckled as she brushed a few strands of her hair from her face. “We don’t bring anything out here. So look all you want, you aren’t going to find anything.” Lisa whispered before following Cisco up the steps and to the front door of the house.

“I’m going into the lake.” Eddie stated as he touched some of his hair discovering guano on his hand. 

“In your clothes?” Cisco asked as Eddie trudged off towards where the others were in the backyard. Lisa shrugged as she and Cisco went to change into swimsuit. Lisa told the engineer she was going to change and shut the upstairs masters door before kicking the carpet a bit. Kneeling down she hooked her fingers under a loose floorboard. Yanking it up she gazed down at the few weapons underneath, the detective most certainly didn’t look hard enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and Lisa go for a walk.

“You wanted to talk?” Cisco asked as he followed Lisa on the street. Kicking a rock with his shoe, he gazed down at their entwined hands. He had wished for a mark there by now, but even his luck was almost nonexistent in this situation. 

“You alright, sweetie?” Lisa questioned noticing the engineer staring at their interlocked hands. “You want there to be a mark huh… Don’t worry, I did too.” Lisa admitted getting Cisco’s eyes to snap to hers. 

“Do you have… I mean, do you-” Cisco started.

“No I don’t have a mark yet.” Lisa stated as she smiled at him. It wasn’t uncommon for people to date and often marry those who weren’t their marks. Some were lucky enough to meet their marks while others would never even see them. 

Lisa kicked at a stone as they moved down the rough road. Cracks littered the road, gravel having been thrown into holes to try to lessen the bumps. Trees hung over the stretch lane cloaking it in a dim shadow, streaks of golden light broke through the branches and leaves. 

“You?” Lisa asked as Cisco shook his head no. “Good because if you did. I think we would have to talk about this.” Lisa said, gesturing with her head towards their linked hands. 

“I mean do you still want to talk about it?” Cisco questioned as Lisa thought. 

“You work for a hero Cisco. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to give up my life. God it’s dangerous enough for Lenny to even have a soul mate.” 

“I can handle myself Lisa. I made the cold and gold gun, I know how to handle situations. That plus I do have my own powers now.” Cisco responded. 

“Yes, you are an amazing engineer Cisco but… I understand that you can handle yourself. It's just a worry. Let a girl worry.” Lisa muttered as her fingers drummed against his knuckles. 

“Your brothers going to kill me if we… You know…” Cisco stated his face going red once more as he thought about it. Lisa stopped causing Cisco to halt as well. Giving a small smirk the woman stepped closer to him, making little to no room between the two. Her eyes locking on his as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. 

“What he doesn’t know won’t kill him.” Lisa teased as Cisco’s face went even redder. 

“I mean it won’t kill him, but it might kill me.” Cisco joked as Lisa smiled pulling away from the engineer a bit. Brushing a strand of her brown hair out of her face, she leaned forward brushing her lips with his. He melted into her before she pulled away a few seconds later and pulled her hand from his. 

“Keep up Cisco.” Lisa laughed before turning on her heels and running down the road. Cisco smiled before chasing after the thief as he called out for her to slow down. A quick flick of his hand a blue and white portal flew open in front of him before he jumped into it. Disappearing with ease causing Lisa to stop, gazing back where the meta-human was a few moments ago. 

“Cisco?” She heard a whoosh behind her as arms wrapped around her. 

“Gotcha.” Cisco laughed as the portal behind him disappeared. 

“That’s not fair. You can’t use your powers.” Lisa chuckled as he kissed her cheek. 

“I’m a meta-human. It’s not fair if I don’t use them.” CIsco laughed as Lisa slipped from his arms. Twisting her fingers into his she twirled getting the superhero to smile. “Barry isn’t the only one with superpowers.” Cisco teased as Lisa smirked. “I can handle myself, you don’t have to worry.” 

“I know.” Lisa whispered before spinning back into Cisco’s arms. Kissing him lightly on the lips, she hooked her arms around his shoulders. 

“Mmmhmm..” A voice broke the two as they pulled apart a bit and gazed in the direction of the voice. Lisa quickly pushed herself from Cisco noticing the little boy and girl staring at them. Fixing her shirt, she took Cisco’s hands. 

“Umm… hi….” 

“Are you a superhero?” The little boy asked his eyes sparkling with excitement as his little sister held tight to his hands. Lisa glanced at Cisco for a few seconds as the man stepped towards them. 

“Yes I am, but you can’t tell anyone alright. We don’t want the bad guys to know who I am. That would be very bad.” Cisco said as the little boy and girl nodded. “How about you two run back to your house,” he pointed down the driveway behind them, “and forget this happened.” Cisco suggested as the two nodded before turning and rushing down the driveway. 

“Come on.” Lisa stated taking CIsco’s hand and they headed back to the house. “That could have been a lot worse.” 

“They’re kids. Let them know a little secret.” Cisco laughed as they turned, heading down the gravel driveway only to see Eddie rushing out of the garage and throwing off his coat. 

“You alright Eddie?” Cisco asked as he and Lisa walked down the driveway towards him. 

“B...bats.” Eddie stuttered as Lisa looked at where the detective pointed towards the garage. 

“Why’d you go in there? Lenny says not to mess with the garage for that specific reason. I still don’t know why he even rents this place with all those bats.” Lisa stated as Eddie froze. 

“He rents this place?” 

“Yeah, he does in the summer and we come out for the holidays. Something wrong?” Lisa asked as Eddie stared at her dumbfounded. 

“No nothing is wrong.” Eddie admitted. 

“Come on buddy let’s go by the others.” Cisco stated as he clasped Eddie on the shoulder and he headed towards the house. Eddie stood there frozen, thinking everything over as Lisa stepped closer to him. 

“Let me guess, you were looking for something to arrest us on.” Lisa asked but Eddie didn’t respond. Lisa chuckled as she brushed a few strands of her hair from her face. “We don’t bring anything out here. So look all you want, you aren’t going to find anything.” Lisa whispered before following Cisco up the steps and to the front door of the house.

“I’m going into the lake.” Eddie stated as he touched some of his hair discovering guano on his hand. 

“In your clothes?” Cisco asked as Eddie trudged off towards where the others were in the backyard. Lisa shrugged, walking past the engineer, and into the living room. 

“I have something I want to show you.” Lisa whispered, “I will be right back.” She rushed upstairs leaving a slightly stunned Cisco downstairs. Checking on the weapons she replaces the board and carpet before changing into a white bikini, with gold ring accents. She quickly tied to the straps and rushed down the stairs, getting the engineer to go beet red. 

“Wow, you look beautiful.” Cisco expressed as Lisa smiled before moving closer to him.

“I hoped you would like it.” Lisa purred as she kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I've been so busy but here is the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A race, a confused Eddie, and a silly Barry.

“Eddie what are you doing?” Iris asked as her fiance walked right into the lake, not bothering to remove a single article of clothing as he submerged himself. Iris stared at the blond haired man as he came back out of the water dripping wet and trying to catch his breath.

“What did you do?” Barry asked as he glared at Len.

“Wait why am I at fault?” Len questioned as he stared at his boyfriend.

“Because whenever something like that happens, it always leads back to you.” Mick stated from where he sat finishing up tying the final wick together. Grabbing a small baggy from his side, he tore it open, before turning his attention to the objects within.

“That’s a lie.” Len shot back at his partner in crime.

“It’s not Len’s fault. I went into the garage against his orders.” Eddie said, brushing some of the water from his face as Iris got to her feet wrapping the towel she was sitting on around his shoulders.

“See! Not my fault.” Len stated as a buoy crashed into his leg, giving a grumble he rubbed at the spot on his leg.

“That’s gotta hurt.” Barry laughed as Len shot a glare at his soulmate.

“Somedays I hate you.” Another buoy sent water spraying over Barry. The red lightning held the lead, but only a few steps behind was the yellow streak as it rushed to get speed on its speeding counterpart.

“Oh, this is going to be good.” Iris laughed as Eddie gave her a curious look obviously confused by the whole thing.

“What’s going to be good?” Cisco asked as he and Lisa made their way down to the lake. Lisa quickly laid out a towel beside Caitlin as Cisco walked along the dock to where Barry and Len were sitting.

“You’ll see in about,” Len started as the yellow streak caught up with the red and they rushed headfirst into the swamp. “3...2..,” Len said as the streaks started to slow obviously hitting reeds and grasses that were cutting them up at such high speeds. “1.” Jesse fell first as she overtook Wally, a surge of water flew into the air. Wally having been right beside Jesse lost his own footing crashed into the water, sending lilies and the grimy water every which way.

“What the hell!” Jesse screamed as she broke the surface. Treading water, she turned to glare at those on the dock and shore as Wally came up beside her gasping for air.

“What the fuck was that!” Wally shouted as Len grinned and Barry chuckled. Mick smirked from where he sat, as Iris suppressed a laugh and Caitlin covered her mouth. Harry shook his head as Joe smiled, taking a sip of his beer, Cisco shook with laughter and Eddie still stood there slightly confused.

“You trip wired me!” Jesse fumed as she started to swim towards the shore, pushing weeds out of her way. Barry got to his feet as he sped out on the water grabbing Jesse and bringing her back to shore before going to get his sibling.

“That was cruel guys.” Wally snapped as he and Jesse grabbed towels that Barry offered.

“That was Barry’s idea.” Len pointed out as Barry stared at his boyfriend.

“No. No, it was not my idea.” A glare came from the dripping wet speedsters in front of him. “Okay, it was a little my idea.” Barry admitted as Jesse grabbed a strand of weed from her leg and threw it at Barry. The stringy green plant clung to his face as Len got to his feet and picked the gooey vegetation from his soul mates face.

“It was a little harmless fun.”

“MICK!” Lisa screamed as a blue orb rolled down the hill beside her blue smoke escaping the ball. Lisa grabbed the ball throwing it back over to the fire starter who easily caught it before tossing it into the fire pit.

“No fun, Lis. Hey girly.” Mick said, getting Jesse’s attention and tossed her a small red box. She scanned the box over noticing it said SNAPS on the front of it. “You want to play with them go play on the road and wear shoes they hurt.” Mick stated before tossing another box to Wally who easily caught it.

“And they are what?” Harry asked as he got to his feet.

“Snaps. You’ve never heard of them?” Len asked with a raised eyebrow. Jesse shook her head no as did Harry. Len clapped his hands together as Mick tossed another box to his partner. Opening the box, he yanked out the plastic bag and dumped the sawdust into his hand. Grabbing a single small white bundle no bigger than his fingernail he tossed it on the ground. A loud snap escaped the object as small rocks danced across the bare feet around where the firework hit.

“Gimmie!” Wally shouted rushing up to Mick and grabbing four boxes before creating a streak of red to the front yard.

“Got anymore?” Jesse asked as she darted up beside Mick.

“Go nuts.” Mick stated, handing her six boxes and she blurred after her boyfriend. Harry pushed past Barry and walked up the stone steps after his daughter.

“I’ll make sure they don’t kill each other.” Harry said over his shoulder before disappearing around the house. Len shook his head before turning on his heels to fetch the buoys from the water. Kneeling down at the end of the dock, he grabbed the first of the buoys as Barry raised an eyebrow. Carefully, the speedster moved towards his boyfriend trying to be as quiet as a mouse, but it appeared that even being silent doesn’t work with Len.

“You try to push me in and you’re going to go flying off the dock with me.” Len snapped as Lisa chuckled from her spot on the shore. Barry grumbled under his breath as he walked back to the end of the dock setting his cell phone down on the ground. “Don’t yo-” Barry sprinted forward the electricity surging around him as he knocked Len into the water and barely caught himself on the edge of the dock. Barry’s toes were over the edge and his arms were flailing as he tried to regain his balance.

Len broke the surface and wiped the water from his face before seeing his boyfriends predicament. Swimming over to the dock, he grabbed Barry’s ankle and with a quick pull the speedster slammed into the water. Barry reemerged a few moments later gasping for air before a splash of water soaked him again.

“You are literally the worst.” Len snapped as he swam towards the shore. Barry moved to the edge of the dock and tried to pull himself out of the water but to no avail. Len raised an eyebrow at his soulmate as Iris hid her laugh as she watched her adopted sibling struggling to get out of the water. Eddie shook his head from where he sat on the ground and Joe just sipped at his beer.

“It’s going to be getting dark soon.” Mick stated getting Len’s attention.

“You’re right. Barry get out of the water you can’t mess with the fireworks if you're soaked.” Len pointed out.

“Barry is dead.” Barry muttered as he floated on his back. “Please leave a message after the beep.”

“I don’t think that’s how being dead works.” Cisco stated as he walked to the edge of the dock and helped Barry get up and out of the water. “Then again I wouldn’t know.” Cisco reasoned as Barry laughed.

“Come on Scarlet let’s get these fireworks set and ready. We have half an hour until dark.” Len said as he tossed his towel at Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it. Hopefully the last chapter will go up before Christmas if not. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of Easter.

The fire pit roared as the sun disappeared from sight, the cold chill of the night filled the air with the scent of the pine trees and ash. Len nursed his beer as Mick lit the sparkler that Jesse was holding. Wally spun the colored firework around as Jesse started to play with hers as well. Cisco cautiously moved towards the fountain firework as he flicked the lighter, catching the wick. Lisa called to him as he rushed back over to her and Caitlin as the firework sparked to life.

Joe leaned on the lawn chair as he stared out at the lake for a few seconds before gazing at where Iris and Eddie were curled up on a blanket. Barry trotted down from the house, a granola bar in his hand. Harry swatted at a mosquito that seemed very adamant at biting him. Sitting down in front of Len, Barry started to munch on the bar as he braced his back on Len’s legs.

“How aren’t they biting you guys?” Harry asked as Barry shrugged, taking another bite of the bar.

“Len’s blood is too cold.” Barry responded only to get a whack on the back of his head from his boyfriend. “Ow.” Barry muttered before rubbing the spot as Len rolled his eyes taking another gulp of the alcohol.

“I can’t believe you two are soulmates.” Joe stated as Barry gave his adopted father a glare. “I don’t mean it as a bad thing. It just surprised me.” Joe admitted.

“It most certainly sounds like a bad thing.” Len snapped as Barry gripped his leg trying to calm him down. Barry knew that Joe wasn’t trying to irritate Len but it sort of happened more often than not. No matter what the man did even without saying it to his face, Len disliked him. Barry shook his head as he felt Len’s could fingers dance against the back of his neck. A small smile crossed his lips before a ring echoed from the open window in the cabin.

“I’m so going to throw that phone in the lake.” Len hissed as Barry got to his feet and flashed into the house. Grabbing the singing device he was back outside a few moments later. Julian’s name flashed across the screen and giving a grumble the speedster answered.

“Julian, you do realize it is Easter?” A low grumble replied before Julian cleared his throat to speak.

“I’m aware Allen. I have a few questions.” Julian started as Barry moaned.

“Now?”

“Yes, now! When did you get the mark?” Julian asked as Barry thought about it.

“About a year and a half ago now.” Barry admitted as he saw Len raise an eyebrow at him. Shrugging, Barry turned to face away from the fire and the three sitting around it. The white house almost glowed from the firelight and the few fireworks that were sparking to life around it.

“Alright. What about the other speedsters and their soulmates? Do they have large marks too?” Julian questioned. Barry thought about it for a few moments, his attention snapping to Wally and Jesse. They were both speedsters and they didn’t have any marks, they weren’t soulmates. His mind wandered to Savitar, at the time not even the remnant had a soulmate mark.

“Caitlin?” Barry asked as he covered the speaker getting the doctor's attention. “Did Hunter Zolomon have a mark?” Caitlin thought for a few moments before shaking her head no. After she answered she turned her attention back to the firework that Lisa was showing her. Barry ran any other memory of anyone he was missing through his head.

“What’s going on Scarlet?” Len questioned noticing the look on his boyfriends face. Confusion was scribbled across the speedsters features as he flashed over to Len. Thrusting the phone into his hands and sprinting out of the backyard and back to the city. “What the hell?” Len whispered before raising the phone to his own ear.

“Allen what’s going on?” Julian asked as Len rolled his eyes.

“He took off looking rather confused. Once he returns we’ll call you back.” Len said before clicking the end call button. “Where the hell did he run off to?”

“He’ll be back before you know it.” Joe stated as he sipped at the beer. Harry slapped his neck dissatisfied with the lack of bug on his palm.

“He’s a speedster it's what they do. They randomly take off and come back.” Harry responded.

“You know there is a super easy way to get rid of mosquitos.” Len started getting Harry’s attention. “Put on the damn bug spray I threw at you earlier.” Harry grumbled in response but didn’t make for the can at his feet.

“That stuff can be deadly.” Len raised an eyebrow at the statement as Mick chuckled from where he sat.

“As deadly as sitting around a fire with Captain Cold, Golden Glider, and Heatwave. I mean there is nothing more deadly than us.” Mick pointed out before returning to staring at the flame from his lighter. Len smirked at Harry as the man leaned down and grabbed the bug spray.

“What do think is in it?” Len asked as Harry was about to speak when a crackle of electricity rushed through the air. Barry came to a halt beside the group as a man in a red suit stopped beside him. A lighting bolt was sticking out on the shirt's chest and a silver helmet with two gold wings stuck out of the side.

“Jay. Hi.” Harry said confused by the appearance of the other speedster.

“Hello Harry. How are you?” Jay asked as Harry nodded applying the bug spray. “So Barry said something about a soulmark.”

“Um… Scarlet, who’s this?” Len questioned as he got to his feet his hands slipping into his jean pockets.

“This is Jay Garrick. He is from Earth Three, I asked him to come here to well… look at our marks.” Barry informed as Len raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“Don’t we normally discuss these things before hand Scarlet.” Len responded as Barry rubbed at the back of his neck.

“The reason he asked me to come was because Speedsters aren’t supposed to have soulmates.” Jay interjected getting everyone to fall silent.

“What?” Joe whispered as the others started to gather around.

“Speedsters don’t have soulmates, let alone marks. It was a rule implemented by the speed force, for what reason that is unknown. It’s known that the Speed Force is the reason that there are no true soulmates because a speedster is destined to be forever part of the Speed Force. So imagine my surprise when Barry showed me his soulmate mark.” Jay responded. “So Mr. Snart would it be alright if I looked at your mark?” Jay asked. Len hesitated for a few moments before rolling up the long sleeve of his water shirt so it was above the elbow.

“It goes all the way up to my shoulder.” Len mentioned as Jay took the thief's hand pulling it forward and turning it so he could see the full mark. Barry stepped forward as electricity sparked off of him before he touched Len’s arm sending sparks through the mark.

“That’s not…” Jay cut himself off as he looked at Barry’s shoulder, noticing the traces of blue in it. “You shouldn’t be marked.” Jay stated as Len gave Barry a concerned look.

“Maybe it was a mistake?” Len questioned as Jay released his hand.

“The Speed Force never makes a mistake. There must be a reason for it. What it is, only the Speed Force knows.” Jay informed as Len gave a small nod.

“Couldn’t we ask?” Len asked as he looked between the two speedsters.

“You can’t ask the Speed Force things. That’s not how it works. It’s an inter-dimensional source of chronological dark matter energy. It’s energy, that sometimes takes the form of a human, but only in certain instances. It has to willingly open up to a speedster in order for it to communicate. The Speed Force will only speak to you if you enter the force itself.” Jay informed everyone listening to him. Len chuckled before gesturing behind the speedster where a large blue and white portal began to open. The twirling clouds, creating a storm around it before tunneling down into a white center.

“You mean like that? It seems like the speed force wants to talk.” Len stated as he crossed his arms.

“I guess this is between you two and the Speed Force.” Jay gestures towards Len and Barry. Barry slipped his arm around Len’s shoulders as the two headed towards the portal.

“This is going to be weird.” Len drawled as Barry chuckled. Stepping into the portal the world around them melted away creating a black expanse of darkness stretching out in all ways. Slowly the world began to piece itself back together, blues coloring the sky with specks of white. The ground beneath them began to sprout grass and stones turned into cement. Black and red benches stretched up from the cement as metal started to cover the sky, creating a building around them. A wall about chest high rose up from the ground, creating a giant oval, and ice formed inside of it. The lights flickered on creating different colors as the area began playing soft music.

“What is-”

“The rink I took Lisa too.” Len muttered. Pulling away from his boyfriend and touched the wall between himself and the ice. There was a swish and a scraping of the ice as edge of skates cut into the cold ground. A woman identical to Lisa stopped in front of Len and gave a small smile.

“Hello Leonard.” The Lisa look alike smiled before looking around the stunned man to the speedster standing behind him. Giving a small wave, she smiled. “Hello Barry. We’ve been wanting to talk to you two for a while now. But since you are both here, how about we skate.” The woman said before skating over to the door and unlocking it, before pushing it open. Two pairs of skates appeared next to the door as the copy turned and slid back onto the rink. Len glanced at Barry as the speedster huffed a breath and they grabbed their skates.

“Have you ice skated before?” Len questioned as he tied his skates on and Barry shakes his head no before finishing getting his other skate on.

“Not since I was little.” Barry muttered. “It was before my mother… well you know…” Barry gestured as Len nodded. Getting to his feet Len offered his hands to Barry, who gratefully took them and wobbled on his feet. Barry struggled to keep his balance for a few moments before collecting himself. The two made their way to the rink where the lookalike was spinning in a squatted position. She came to a halt the moment the two stepped on the ice and she got up, easily gliding across the cold ground over to the two.

“You seem comfortable on the ice Leonard.” The copycat stated as Len smirked before helping Barry keep his balance.

“I used to help Lisa while she practiced. Easiest way to do it was to be on the ice with her.” Len responded.

“Didn’t know that she skated much.” Barry admitted as he nearly slipped. Only to have Len help him back up on his feet, and the copycat skate to his side, taking his other arm.

“Well I guess we should introduce ourselves.” The woman stated as the trio started to skate. “Leonard, we are the Speed Force and we chose this form because we thought it would be the most comfortable for both of you.” The Speed Force smiled as Barry almost lost his balance again, only to be pulled up to his feet by the two on his arms.

“So do I call you the Speed Force or something else?” Len asked as the woman smiled.

“Call us whatever you like.” She said as the made it about halfway around the rink.

“Why did you mark us?” Barry questioned as the woman beamed before releasing his arm and skating ahead of them. Spinning she watched them for a few moments before keeping pace with them backwards.

“The world is full of marks. Marks that mean everything and others that mean nothing. Some that were coincidence and others fated. People are constantly searching out their marks, but speedsters don’t have that luxury. Speedsters are different for their other half is us, the Speed Force. They aren’t meant to have a person with whom they are marked, yet here you two are.” She stated before turning and skating out into the rink away from the two.

“Wait that doesn’t explain anything.” Barry yelled as he gripped the wall when Len released him before following after the Speed Force into the middle of the rink. The woman circled him twice before coming to a dead stop a foot in front of the criminal.

“We will not allow a speedster to have a soul mate when they can do so much more. But you were a different case, we chose you.” She said, placing her pointer finger to his chest. “We knew what you could do on Barry’s side and we knew that you had good in you. In a different world you sacrificed yourself to protect the world, and the timeline. We knew in that moment that you were an exception. So we marked you.”

She smiled over at Barry before skating back over to him. “We marked you both because we knew what you could do not only for each other, but for all those who rely on the Speed Force.” She stated as she came to a stop in front of Barry and gave a soft smile before gazing back at Len who had followed her over. “Does that explain it?” She asks with a curiosity in her eyes.

“Yes, yes it does.” Barry admits as he pulls himself onto the wall before falling to the floor with a thud. Len was immediately to the wall and stared down at his boyfriend as he tried to correct himself. Len smirked as Barry untangled himself. The Speed Force giggled before covering her mouth with her hand.

“You are so clumsy.” Len stated as Barry finally untangled himself and started undoing his skates.

“Well if that is all cleared up, then I guess it is time for you guys to go fire off some fireworks.” The Speed Force stated before looking to her left as a portal opened. Len easily jumped the wall and landed gracefully on his skates before pulling them off as Barry grabbed their shoes.

“Thank you for talking to us.” Barry muttered as Len nodded.

“Of course I always have time for my marks.” The Speed Force admitted before pushing away from the wall and skating back into the rink. Len offered his hand to his boyfriend before hauling the speedster to his feet and they headed towards the portal.

“How long do you think we’ve been gone?” Len asked as Barry shrugged. Entering the portal, the world around them shifted before they walked out on the grass of the rental house. The group stood by a little surprise to see them, leaving the tunnel of clouds.

“Wait? You're back already?” Wally asked as he rushed over to them.

“Yeah, you guys just walked in there.” Iris stated as Len smirked at the statement.

“It was fast. We had a nice conversation with the Speed Force but I think that it's almost time to light some fireworks.” Barry beamed as he pulled his hand out of Lens and flashed to the garage and returned with a piece of plywood.

“Wait are you going to tell us what happened?” Jesse questioned as Len chuckled.

“Jay, right? You can stay if you want.” Len responded as the speedster thanked him. Jesse moved closer to the criminal tugging at his sleeve as Barry set up the plywood at the end of the dock.

“What happened?” Jesse asked.

“Some stuff about us being connected and stuff like that…..” Len stated before moving to help Mick with moving the fireworks.

“Wait! No you have to tell us!” Wally yelled flashing in front of the Captain Cold. Len raised an eyebrow before looking at his boyfriend and pushing past the other speedster.

“How about we talk about it after the fireworks, that way so everyone can hear.” Barry informed as Mick and Len set down the load of fireworks on the grass beside the dock. Barry flashed back towards the other two as Mick glared at the speedster.

“Hey, sparky don’t get too close.” Mick spat as Barry smiled. Mick grabbed a handful of fireworks, carrying them on the dock and to the plywood. The two followed after as Mick set to work moving the fireworks and yanking the wick out.

“Why didn’t you tell them?” Barry asked as Len gave his boyfriend a small smirk.

“We do that together it's easier.” Len responded as Barry rolled his eyes.

“Uh-oh.” Barry and Len’s attention snapped to Mick as the large man glanced at them. “Sparky?” Barry’s eyes widened. He blurred forward, grabbing Mick and Len before the three flew off the dock landing on the grass as the firework went off. The peacock tail fireworks filling the air with a variety of yellows, blues, greens and reds. Aerial star shells cracking above the colored display as they exploded with purples and golds.

“Next time, Mick. Make the wick longer and wait until the end to light off the finale..” Len stated as he sat up brushing some of the grass and dirt off himself. Barry shot up wrapping his arms around his soulmate’s neck as he watched the display. Len laughed as Mick rolled his eyes and got to his feet walking up to the others.

“Get a room.” Mick yelled as he sat down at the campfire. The two men chuckled as they watched the fireworks exploding above the water. Len rolled his eyes as the two watched the explosions above them.

“Happy Easter Len!” Barry whispered as the criminal smiled in return.

“Happy Easter Barry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. So if it's bad, please forgive me. Also I know we aren't near any holidays but I needed a reason to get them together.


End file.
